


What's so good about skinship?

by MinRinnie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Hugging, I should be sleeping, Skinship, and it came from you, bh's first hug in centuries., damn i'm so good at tags, reader likes holding hands and hugs, there's, yaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: Black Hat wonders how you could make the others so happy in an instant.he experiences it and becomes obsessed with it





	What's so good about skinship?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it sucks. I rushed it. But still I hope you like it :')

"FLUG!" Black Hat yelled as he marched into the lab. For the past few months, he's been very observant towards his underlings'...interactions. Feeling any kind of sadness, they'll walk up to you, spread their arms wide and you'd instantly hug them. After this, they'd look better and happier.

Now this confused him. He knew nothing of you possessing any kind of magic, nor did he give you some when he marked your right forearm. So how could you make someone better in an instant, just like that?

"Y-yes, sir?" He spun around on his chair. He handled the liquid nitrogen so carefully, having the chore to repair your freeze ray." Tell me, why do you humans enjoy physical contact like (name) does?" he asked. Hands folded behind his back, he wanted to know the answers right away.

"O-oh. You mean skinship...sir?" Flug meekly replied. Black Hat tilted his head."Skinship." He said, trying the unfamiliar word." But why?" he started again.

" W-well. It all starts when us humans begin...well...living. After birth, babies should have skin contact with their parents, preferably the mother, to stabilize their heart rate, temperature and breathing. Then, us humans would either grow up liking physical contact with friends and family or loved ones, or choose to stay away in a comfortable distance, only needing it when necessary." Flug said while slowly pouring the liquid nitrogen in the small container of the ray.

Black Hat pondered on Flug's words. Nope Still not what he wanted.

"But why do you enjoy "skinship" with (name) more than Demencia or 5.0.5.? And why does this instantly make you feel okay?"

Saying this almost made Flug spill the chemical into his coffee. His cheeks flared under his paper bag."I uhh...I don't really know, sir." Flug laughed, turning once again to proceed pouring the chemical "I think It's because she gives the best hugs of all time." he replied, remembering the warmth you gave and the reassuing smile you always had when either of them were feeling down.

"How would you know that (name) gives the best...hugs?" he said, tapping his chin.

Now this, was gold.

"I think you'd just have to experience it for yourself sir. If you want one, just open out your arms and she'll get the message" he chuckled.

\---------------------

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Why did he regret doing this when he was 50 cm away from your bedroom door.

Wait, was he being nervous?

Why would the great Black Hat ever be nervous over a damn hug? It's not like he's scared of accidentally caring about you, right? WRONG.

He's scared. Oh so very scared.

Hovering his knuckle on the wood, he knocked three times.

/

Three times meant your boss, so you jumped out of your bed and dashed to the door. Being the "security system" of the manor, you were quick and light on your feet.

He looked...out of it. That was something you didn't see everyday and it shocked you.

"Boss. Are you alright?" you asked, rubbing your right forearm. His next move made you even more shocked.

He opened his arms widely. Holy shit is he asking for a hug? you thought. Eyeing him weirdly, he cleared his throat." I was told you gave the best hugs. I am simply here to confirm it. Now I order you to give me a-"

 

You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, like you would do with the others. You then felt his arms snake around your waist, pulling you closer.

Now he understood how this worked. He felt your warmth engulfing him and it just felt like you were giving him endorphins through this so called skinship.  
Your arms around him made him happy and gave him this giddy feeling he had never felt before.

Now he understood.

He understood what he felt about you. You made him happy. Even before this whole skinship thing. Whether it was from your swift movements, your attacks of sarcasm,or your plain smile, you made him happy.

And he'd hope he would make you happy too.

Little did he know, You were having the time of your life.

'WHAT THE FUCK I'M HUGGING HIM YESS BITCH'

\-------

I made art for this. Check it out! Pls follow me as well if you'd like

 

https://owlphentandmomo.tumblr.com/post/169407504017/just-you-and-bh-hugging-the-markings-on-your


End file.
